The present invention relates to a method of fabricating a thin-film magnetic head which is used in a magnetic recording apparatus (for example, a magnetic disk apparatus or a magnetic tape apparatus), and more particularly to a method of fabricating a thin-film magnetic head which can record information at high density.
In order to increase the recording density of a magnetic recording apparatus, it is necessary to increase a track density by using a thin-film magnetic head having small track width. As to a method of fabricating a thin-film magnetic head having small track width, the following technologies have been proposed.
For example, a Japanese patent application JP-A-2-68,704 discloses a method of fabricating a thin-film magnetic head which method can reduce the crosstalk between adjacent tracks.
Another Japanese patent application JP-A-3-205,607 discloses a method of fabricating a thin-film magnetic head which method can define the track width accurately.
A further Japanese patent application JP-A-4-53,012 discloses a method of fabricating a thin-film magnetic head which method can improve the alignment accuracy of a top pole for a bottom pole.
Reference may further be made to JP-A-61-284,816, JP-A-4-11,311 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,957 for related technologies.